Boy Scouts?!
by Megami Merquise
Summary: I didn't know what to rate this, so...yeah. I got this idea from watching the Simpsons, then warping the episode so you *know* it's gonna be wierd. Read if you like! ^_^ I think it's a funny idea... And now it's complete! Yaoi warning.
1. Default Chapter

Boy Scouts?  
  
1 by Megami  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes, blah, blah, blah, I own squat, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Ok, I was watching the Simpsons when I came up with this, so if it seems familiar somehow, that's where it's from. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Duo woke up in some room around noon and looked around. He really didn't remember much about last night, besides it being wild. Duo rolled over and hit the wall.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought. Duo got up, but promptly fell down. "oof!"  
  
"Kisama! Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep around here!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"Wu-man, what are you doing still sleeping? It's almost noon!" said Duo.  
  
"NANI? The great Chang Wufei does *not* sleep 'till noon!"  
  
"Well, he did today."  
  
"Injustice! Well, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"'Cuz I just got up too, and everyone else is still asleep, too. Well, at least Heero is, I don't see Q-man or Trowa… Anyways, I'm gonna go get some coffee."  
  
When Duo stood up, Wufei began cracking up hysticaraly.  
  
"What the hell's so funny, Wufei?" asked Duo, just a little PO'd.  
  
"How much do you remember about last night?"  
  
"Not much…why?"  
  
"You're wearing a boy scout's uniform! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
Wufei stood up to go get some coffee, too.  
  
"Don't look now Wuffie, but you've got one on too! ^_^"  
  
"KUSO!!!"  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!! I'VE GOT A *HUGE* HANGOVER AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Duo and Wufei stared at him in shock. Did Heero really just loose it and start screaming at them? After a second they realized that he also had one of the dreaded uniforms on.  
  
"Uh…Heero? Do you remember what we did last night?" asked Duo cautiously.  
  
"No…wait. Do I want to know?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. But I'm gonna let Wu tell you while I go get some coffee for us! Have fun, and Wufei, I hope to see you alive again! ^_^"  
  
Heero glared at Wufei who looked around and tried to avoid telling him, since he really didn't know how to deal with a very angry, very hungover Heero Yuy.  
  
"uhhh….well…" began Wufei.  
  
"What. Did. I. Do.?"  
  
"Look at your clothes" Wufei quickly said then left quickly, muttering something about Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Heero then looked down and muttered "Oh, shit."  
  
~~~ Owari ~~~  
  
A/N: I know it was short, and I plan on getting the other chapter(s) up hopefully tonight. Review if you like, and if you have any mean comments or flames, feel free to keep them to yourselves. Also, I haven't read *all* the GW fics, so if someone else already did this, I didn't meant to steal it. Oh, and I don't mean any disrespect to the Boy Scouts of America, I'm sure there are some out there who enjoy it (in fact, a couple of guys I'm 'friends' with are in boy scouts), I just don't think the G- Guys would. So, ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Boy Scouts?  
  
by Megami  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes, blah, blah, blah, I own squat, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Ok, I was watching the Simpsons when I came up with this, so if it seems familiar somehow, that's where it's from. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~ Chapter Two ~*~*~  
  
When Heero got downstairs, he had changed back into his normal outfit and managed to shake off the main effects of the hangover by using the wondrous invention called `Advil' (It works *much* quicker in AC 195).  
  
"Good morning! Sleep well...uh, I guess not. Hey! Ya know what I'm gonna do today? I'm gonna go and quit. What about you, Heero? I'm not asking Wu-man because you never know about him, he might have been perfectly sober last night! ^_^" babbled Duo.  
  
"Maxwell wa baka desu," muttered Wufei.  
  
"Of coarse I'm going to quit. But first I need my coffee" said Heero, glaring at everything. Believe it or not, the perfect soldier was not a morning person. (a/n: neither am I! Hee hee! ^_~)  
  
"OK! So,...ah...where're Trowa and Q-man? I haven't seen them all morning?" asked a cheerful Duo.  
  
Wufei was just about to ask how he had managed to shake the effects of the hangover completely off, without any Advil or coffee (he hadn't let him have anything caffinated) when Quatre walked in.  
  
"Hello everyone! Heero, where's your uniform?" asked Quatre who was honest-to-goodness confused.  
  
"Trash."  
  
"Heero! You only have one! Go get it now!"  
  
"Han?"  
  
"Go get it! Our meeting is at one o'clock today!"  
  
"Um, Quatre, what are you talking about?"  
  
"::exasperated sigh:: The boy scout meeting that you all promised to go to yesterday!"  
  
"Kudos..."  
  
"INJUSTICE!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero, your mission is--" Quatre began.  
  
"Mission denied." Said Heero without even waiting for Quatre to finish. They'd pulled that one on him toooooo many times.  
  
"Kuso! My secret weapon no longer works!"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell." said Wufei.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh, come on guys, the meeting will be fun! ^_^ Please go?" Quatre put on his everybody-loves-Quatre face and looked everyone in the eye.  
  
"Uh...Quatre..." Duo put up a futile attempt at whining, but it wasn't working. He looked at Wufei and Heero. The look had no effect on either of them.  
  
"No way am I going to a meeting of the weaklings of the world. You couldn't pay me enough money and furthermore--"  
  
Quatre went zero.  
  
"You have to go or I'll..." he went on for a while and by the time he finished, everyone agreed to go, or at least stopped saying (or ranting about how) they won't go. Quatre snapped out of it and left quickly. Trowa followed him to `see if everything was alright' a few minutes later. Everyone else went back to their `normal' lives, trying to forget about ::dun, dun, DUN!!!:: one o'clock that night...  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. The next chapter should be longer, and (hopefully) funnier! ^_^ So, until then, ja ne!! 


	3. Default Chapter 3

Boy Scouts?  
  
by Megami  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes, blah, blah, blah, I own squat, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Ok, I was watching the Simpsons when I came up with this, so if it seems familiar somehow, that's where it's from. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~ Chapter Three: The Meeting from Hell ~  
  
"Heero...what time is it?" Duo looked up from his magazine (with A Tale of Two Cities inside of it. A/n: I read that book, it was suprisingly good!)  
  
"Twelve-thirty."  
  
"KUSO!!! HHHEEEEEERRROOO!!! I DON' WANNA GO TO THE MEETING!!!"  
  
"Stop your temper tantrum, Maxwell, and act your age!" Wufei looked up from the floor where he was meditating. "I don't want to go either, but you saw how Quatre acted when we resisted, so I suggest you stop complaining before you get us all killed."  
  
Duo was about to say something, but Quatre walked in, dressed up in his uniform and looked at each of them.  
  
"Put your outfits on, we're leaving soon. And Heero, here, I dug your uniform out of the trash and washed it. Someone threw out a bunch of old fruit and snotty Kleenexes on top of it..."  
  
Heero glanced around and blushed (blushed?! Did I hear right?!) slightly. "Uh...couldn't tell you who did that, Quatre."  
  
"Oh, well, it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
Quatre tossed Heero the uniform and left to go...somewhere. Heero looked at Wufei who started laughing.  
  
"Where'd you get the fruit from, Yuy?"  
  
"Been saving it."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Precautions from Relena. One can never be too cautious."  
  
Wufei shook his head and left for his room, not wanting to know what other kinds of `precautions' Heero had in his room.  
  
~~ 20 Minutes Later ~~  
  
"Come on you guys!! If we don't leave now we'll be late!!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, and wouldn't that be a shame." Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Duo? I didn't hear you." Quatre smiled sweetly at him, and Duo decided not to repeat his comment.  
  
"I...uh...was just agreeing with you."  
  
The other three pilots trudged up to the car and they left...finally.  
  
~~ At the Meeting ~~  
  
"Hello and welcome! I would like to introduce our new members, so if they could come up here..." said the scout leader, an old, fat, balding guy with a comb-over.  
  
"Hi! My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and it was my idea for us to join. Um...I'm fifteen years old, and I have 29 sisters!" Quatre smiled and looked to Trowa who was next to him.  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton." He didn't want to stand up there and talk, hell, he *never* wanted to talk.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and am here ag--" Trowa jabbed him in the side. "...and I am also fifteen."  
  
"Wufei"  
  
"Heero Yuy"  
  
"They're not very talkative." Said Quatre to the scout leader. "and Wufei's last name is `Chang'."  
  
Wufei shot him a glare and went to sit down quickly with Heero and Trowa in the back corner. Duo and Quatre sat with them because (said Quatre) they didn't know anyone yet.  
  
"OK! Let's get started now. Did anyone..." (a/n: ok, I'm a girl and don't know how boy scout meetings start out. I only know how girl scout meetings go because...um...::blushes:: I was little alright!!! There's not much to do in Illinois! Anyways, back to the story!)  
  
"Hmmm...there aren't many people here tonight, so everyone: let's grab chairs and make a friendship circle!"  
  
Most of the people (including Quatre) redially grabbed a chair and went to join the circle. (a/n: I don't know if they do this in Boy scts. But they do in girl scts. Isn't it the dumbest thing in the world? Enough of my ranting and blathering...)  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Wufei stood up, but didn't look like he was going to grab a chair anytime soon. His face was turning red from anger *very* quickly. "This is injustice! Why must *I* have to deal with this?! Nataku! Help me!" he was also on the verge of a justice rant.  
  
"Chang! Come here! The only place left is next to me, now everyone: let's hold hands and sing campfire songs!"  
  
At this, Wufei's nose began bleeding profusely and he left the room.  
  
"I...uh...should go check on him." Heero got up and left quickly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trowa also left.  
  
"Um...ok...now everyone..." they began singing and Duo was suffering. He was watching the door longinly, then glanced up at the clock only to see that he has to sit through an hour and forty-five more minutes of this crap.  
  
~~ In the hall ~~  
  
Wufei just sitting in the hall, with a kleenex shoved up his nose when Heero and Trowa got out there.  
  
"Let's just leave"  
  
"That would piss of Quatre and Duo would probably kill us for ditching him" and after a second of thinking, Trowa added: "in fact, he's probably planning some kind of revenge for us this very moment." He was right.  
  
"We have to `rescue' him then, because I will not sit through any more of that." Heero began taking off his uniform while saying this, which caused a whole lot more blood to begin pouring out of Wufei's nose. He had his usuall outfit under his uniform and began checking his gun, which he got from who-knows-where. Soon the other two pilots were also changed, and just sitting in the hall for this torture to be over...for Quatre and Duo. (a/n: Poor Duo-chan!)  
  
They were perfectly...I don't know if they're ever happy...they were perfectly content until the scout leader came out. Wufei quickly stuck the napkin back up his nose (it had stopped bleeding a while ago) and the other two jumped closer and pretended to be comforting him. (a/n: I would love to see that pic! ^_^)  
  
"Are you feeling better, Chang--oops!" the scout leader put on a stupid grin "I mean Wufei!"  
  
"Hai" then under his breath "The injustice of it all! We should have just left."  
  
"Good! We were just about to start discussing the camping trip next weekend! You boys joined just in time!"  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you knew another language?! How...what is that word now? Straight?" [1] asked the very clueless scout leader.  
  
No one said anything but walked back into the torture chamber, where they sat next to Duo and Q-man.  
  
"I'll start over, so they" he pointed to (well, you know who he pointed to!) and continued "can learn and know everything you do. OK, guys, we're going camping with the girl scouts, but of coarse they'll get the cabin and we'll get the tents. There, we'll do all kinds of fun camp activities: sing-a-longs, making s'mores (sp?), campfires, fishing,..."  
  
When he said this, Heero automatically began thinking of all the ways he could kill the scout leader with that fishing pole, and needless to say, there were a lot. (a/n: hell, I can think of a ton and I'm not the/a perfect soldier!)  
  
When he was done talking he, the other scouts, and Quatre all had a happy and excited look on their faces. (this took two hours)  
  
"Wow! Where has the time gone?! This meeting is over...after we sing one last song!" said the camp leader.  
  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
They sang...well, most of them sang, some just glared, and then they were dismissed. The G-guys were the first ones out, dragging Quatre and practically running to their car.  
  
"THAT WAS INJUST!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING CAMPING WITH A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS AND ONNAS!!! KISAMA!!! WINNER, WHY DID YOU MAKE US JOIN THAT...THAT GROUP OF WEAKLINGS?!?!?!"  
  
"Wufei, I already told you, you thought it was a great idea! In fact, you were the one that agreed to it first!"  
  
Wufei was red with anger and continued ranting loudly about the usual stuff...and somehow he got off topic and started ranting about how the teletubbies were evil and corrupting the the youth of the Earth Sphere. Also needless to say, the other four had major headaches.  
  
"I think he rants to hear himself talk...or yell or whatever."  
  
"I HEARD THAT MAXWELL YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND BE GREATFUL THAT I DON'T HAVE MY KATANA WITH ME!!!" and he went back to ranting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The camp chapter is gonna prob. be long, so I ended this one here. I think you can guess who the girl scouts are going to be! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!! ^_^ I'll try and update soon, so until then, Ja ne!  
  
[1] One of my Fine Arts Survey ::shudder:: (I despise that class) teachers actually thought this is what "teens of today" actually say! I know, she's a baka, so I had to put it in! ^_^ 


	4. Default Chapter 4

Boy Scouts?  
  
by Megami  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes, blah, blah, blah, I own squat, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: I'm skipping straight to the next week, incase you can't tell. Right now, I'm on a bus going to Waubonssi Community College (or however you sp it) for a stupid field trip. I normally LOVE field trips (out of school! ^_^), but this one's gonna be boring as all hell. Oh, yeah, and stupid me forgot to bring her homework . . Ah, well, this is more fun than Health anyway!  
  
~*~*~ Chapter Four ~*~*~  
  
All the G-guys were currently packing for the camping trip (they'll be leaving later that day). Heero was filling his bag with as much guns, ammo and explosives that would fit, his beloved laptop was also packed safely where it could not be broken or stolen by a certain braided baka who loved to play solitaire. (a/n: Who doesn't?) His clothes and other crap took second priority, and were shoved to the side in the bag. Wufei shoved three catnaps in his bag and started to fill the rest of the space with various martial arts stuff and, of coarse, his portable Nataku shrine. Blah, blah, blah...I won't go into what everyone packed.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE GONNA BE LEAVING SOON!" called Quatre.  
  
Soon...too soon... they were in the car, heading toward the meeting point and the bus.  
  
~~ Camping Time!! ~~  
  
The bus ride was fairly uneventful...surprisingly enough. There were only two justice rants before Quatre went zero and managed to get Wufei to shut up. So it wasn't *that* uneventful, but I don't feel like writing about the bus ride (.). Anyway, once they reached camp, they were told to pick partners for tents. They would all be in pairs, except for one group of three. Quatre and Trowa were the first to sign in as partners, and because I'm evil, the group of three consisted of Heero, Duo, and Wufei.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"This could be great!!! Think of the possibilities..." Duo received a Heero Yuy Death Glare and Wufei's nose began bleeding uncontrollably.  
  
They were soon able to set their tent up without it crashing down, once Duo stopped `helping'.  
  
"Great work, boys! Now we'll go meet up with the girl scouts for dinner and campfire fun! ^_^"  
  
The g-guys reluctantly went tot he girls' cabin, knowing full well who they'd see. The first one out was Dorothy, with her brows fluttering in the wind. (a/n: ::shudder::)  
  
"Oi!" she called to the other girls. "They're here!" Dorothy ran over to Quatre and glomped onto him, only to be ripped off by a very angry Trowa.  
  
"If you touch him, I'll pluck off those damn eyebrows...*very* slowly."  
  
Dorothy glared at him, then turned her back and went to see where everyone else was.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Relena ran to him, arms outstretched, but rammed her forehead into his gun's tip.  
  
"HEERO!! NO GUNS ALLOWED AT CAMP!!!" yelled the Boy scout leader. Heero then turned his glare and gun on the leader. Relena seized the opportunity to glomp onto Heero, which thourally pissed off Duo. He whipped his gun out and shot Relena in the head (the she-demon doesn't get killed by Duo often, so I decided to let him have the fun this time! ^_^ I'm so kind)  
  
"Domo Arigatou."  
  
Sally then came out and kicked Relena's corpse off to the side.  
  
"God, she smells even worse after she's dead." (a/n: I like Sally, so sue me! No, wait a minute...don't. Please don't!)  
  
Catherine shrieked when she saw Relena's body, which caused the rest of the Girl scouts to come and see what was up.  
  
"Who killed her?" asked Noin.  
  
"Duo"  
  
"Huh, I would have thought that Heero would've killed her."  
  
"He was busy at the moment...hey...where's Zechs? I'm surprised he's not here and you are."  
  
"He quit the minute he found out I signed him up. Why didn't you guys?"  
  
They all looked at Quatre who looked around innocently and began whistling.  
  
This whole while, Heero was still pointing his gun and glaring at the Boy scout leader, who decided to tell the random other scouts to start dinner. Heero let him go since he was getting pretty hungry. Then Hilde went up to Duo.  
  
"Hey, Duo-chan! Wanna come over tonight?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Why not?" she whined and gave him puppy-dog eyes. Duo looked at his friends for help; Heero shrugged and Wufei sighed. `I have no clue why I'm doing this...' he thought.  
  
"He can't come over because he's going to be...busy...at our tent tonight."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Yes, it's going to be...wild." Wufei said, then walked closer to Duo and whispered: "You owe me big time, Maxwell."  
  
"Danke." Duo whispered back.  
  
(a/n: Duo: Why am I speaking german?  
  
Megami: [to readers] `danke' means `thank you' in German. [to Duo]  
  
I'm taking German at Hell, aka School, that's why.  
  
Duo: Whatever.)  
  
Everyone outside were giving them weird looks, so Duo decided to be brave and piss Wufei off at the same time. He threw his arms around Wufei's neck and gave him a HUGE kiss right on the lips.  
  
"Oh Wu-Wu! I'm *soooo* happy you *finally* admitted it!"  
  
The look on Wufei's face was priceless, but Duo could only enjoy it for a little while, before he ran as fast as he could into the forest (if he stayed, Duo knew he would probably die) laughing his ass off. A minute or so later, a very pissed off Wufei ran after him, with everyone outside laughing their asses off too. (Yes! Even Heero and Trowa!) Well, everyone except Catherine, Dorothy, and Hilde who were still confused about what just happened.  
  
~~ Interjection ~~  
  
Wufei: KISAMA!! ONNA!! YOU SHALL PAY!! I'LL KILL YOU!!  
  
[Megami begins running away from an angry Wufei with her laptop while Duo is vigorously brushing his teeth in the bathroom and looking for the extra strength Listerine (do they even make that?)]  
  
Megami: Back to the [ducks under the katana being swung at her head] story!!  
  
~~ Back to the fic ~~  
  
Duo and Wufei came back in about a half and hour, and Duo looked like he had been punched in the gut a couple of times.  
  
"Where've you two been?" asked the scout leader.  
  
"We had some things to discuss."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad you boys finally realized that fighting isn't the answer. We are now ready to start dinner, so everyone gather at the campfire!"  
  
They did, and Wufei made sure not to sit next to Duo. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Heero were the only ones who caught this and found it amusing. Everyone got a pointed stick and a cold, nasty-looking hot dog. Duo wasn't really in the mood to perturb anyone, so he behaved himself at dinner, and counted his debt to Wufei re-paid. While they were eating, some random girl asked where Relena was. The g-guys and girls looked around and Duo quickly said "Couldn't tell ya!" No one was suspicious until Catherine broke into tears and started repeating "she's dead!" over and over and over again.  
  
"Nani?! Dead?!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, even though she didn't deserve it and the Girl Scout leader decided to call Zechs.  
  
"Merquise-san, I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you..."  
  
"Shit. Did Megami decide to stalk me again?" (a/n: You're so cruel!)  
  
"No...your sister, Relena, was tragically killed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hang on a second." In the background, they could hear (it's on a speaker phone) Zechs walking around and then they heard "HALLELJUA! HALLELJUA!!"  
  
The G-guys and Sally started laughing while everyone else was shocked. Zechs went back to the phone and said: "When you get back from camp, there will be a HUGE party at my house to celebrate this wonderful, happy, and joyous occasion!"  
  
They hung up and the camp leader said: "We will forgo the campfire singing in honor of Relena."  
  
"How is that honoring her?"  
  
"Why would we *want* to honor that onna?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SMART-ALEK (sp?) COMMENTS!!! THE THREE OF YOU (H, W, and D) BACK TO YOUR TENT! AND YOU (T & Q) GO WITH THEM TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T LEAVE!!!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa really had no problem going back to the tent and were enthusiastic. Wufei really wanted to go back too, but didn't want to seem too excited because of what he said earlier. `Damn it! Why did I have to help Maxwell?!' he thought.  
  
~~ At the tents ~~  
  
Quatre and Trowa's tent had a little `Do not disturb' sign on it and in the other occupied tent, there was chaos. Duo wanted to sleep in the middle, so Wufei called him a weakling who was scared of a forest and the dark. Duo tried to punch Wufei, but when he pulled his arm back, he hit Heero in the nose. Heero said "Omea o korosu!!!" and tried to kill poor Duo-chan, but when he leaped at him, he ran into Wufei too, since the tent was so small. Then Wufei tried to kill them both. Sometime during the fight, the tent collapsed. When the rest of the boy scouts came back, Quatre and Trowa removed the sign and pretended to be sleeping peacefully. When they looked at the other tent, they saw it was collapsed and LOTS of movement inside. Six little boy scouts ran away with bloody noses and the furious scout leader walked over and ripped the tent open (there were already multiple bullet holes and rips from a katana in it). They saw all three guys almost lying on each other and it  
didn't click that they were fighting and trying to kill each other. When the tree noticed the scouts were looking at them, they tucked away all the weapons, as a precaution, and froze, blushing a deep red. Wufei's nose then began to bleed for the second time that day and Quatre and Trowa came out to see what was going on (though they all ready knew, they were still pretending to be innocent).  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Is this what you ment when you said Duo would be `busy'?" asked some random boy. Wufei began ranting and Duo went back to yelling and arguing at this. Heero said nothing, but looked over the situation logically. They didn't have much of an argument, considering all their clothes were ripped and messy, Wufei's and Duo's hair was all over the place (so was Heero's but his always is, so that proved nothing). Then their tent was in ruins and it must've not looked good from their view. `Kuso' thought Heero when he remembered Wufei's `help' earlier. Arguing with them was pointless, so he went up to the scout leader and said "I think we need a new tent."  
  
"Ohhhhhh no you won't!! You three are going home NOW!!! And *never* try and join boy scouts again!!"  
  
Heero shrugged and whistled. `Ah, well. At least we get to leave earlier now.' he thought.  
  
Wing Zero soon came to the whistle, accompanied by the rest of the gundams and about 200 horses. [1] The Boy scouts were shocked to realize they were Gundam Pilots, and huddled together. Heero quickly got into Zero and stepped on all the boys.  
  
"Aaahhh! Why did you do that?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?! He was administering Justice!" said Justice-boy.  
  
(a/n: Wufei: My name isn't `Justice-boy', onna.  
  
Megami: Yes it is.  
  
Wufei: No it isn-- ::sigh:: it's pointless arguing with you isn't it?  
  
Megami: ::laughing:: Yep! ^_^  
  
Wufei: ...injustice...)  
  
They all got in their gundams and headed for the girls' cabin. All the g-girls were outside. Heero gracefully allowed the other four pilots to have the fun this time. Wufei went over and picked up Sally, before stepping on the other girls who were outside. Unfortunately, Dorothy was able to step out of the way and survived. She was about to start laughing maniacally, but she was picked up by HeavyArms. Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell demolished the cabin, and kept shooting at it until only ashes were left.  
  
~~ Epilogue...kind of ~~  
  
Sally moved into the safe house and quit girl scouts. (I know, I know, I can't help the fact that I like Sally! No flames please! I, oddly enough, like both wufei/sally fics *and* 5x6x13 *and* 5x13 fics!!! Truly, I am a Yaoi fan!) The g-guys never joined Boy Scouts again, and they all lived happily ever after until Duo found some expresso later that day.  
  
~~ Owari ~~  
  
a/n: Can you tell how incredibly bored I was? I'm now home from the field trip from Hell and it sucked (duh). Um...I can't think of anything to say... so, uh, Ja ne! ^_^  
  
[1] Me and a couple of my friends were ranting/talking about how when people whistle for their horses the whistle is always the same, so why don't a million horses come when someone whistles? I know the *real* reason, but we were hyped up on sugar or something and it was funny at the time, so I stuck it in here. Can't remember what we were watching though... 


End file.
